


Flip

by midnightsharks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Villain Harry Hart, set in Kingsman 1 movie universe, smartass Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: "I always felt that the old Bond films were only as good as the villain. As a child, I rather fancied a future as a colorful megalomaniac."There was a grain of truth when Harry Hart told this to Richmond Valentine. In fact, he was one before Kingsman.





	Flip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm backing up my Tumblr fics here just in case.

It’s no lie when Harry told Valentine that he wanted to become a villain when he was young.

  
He was one. In fact, he was the rising star of an international syndicate before a certain Scottish agent convinced Harry to flip to their side.

  
“We offer bespoke suits and customized gadgets.”

  
That and the promise of being titled as a knight of a Round Table appealed to Harry’s vanity and romanticism.

  
To say that it was a messy break up from the life of crime was an understatement. There were plenty of people who were disappointed, dead, and buried alive under certain swamps when Harry Hart became an official member of Kingsman.

  
Harry cracked up when he was first called by his title ‘Galahad’ because he was the farthest thing from being pure of heart.  
But then the agency that Harry betrayed his old group for had double crossed him. It’s a complicated thing to keep track of but that happens when you’re in the spy business for so long.

  
Harry Hart was going to make Kingsman pay and he would have to start from Merlin.

  
–—

  
Merlin , on the other hand, wasn’t impressed.

  
Harry came back from the dead, lurked in the shadows of Merlin’s home then surprised the quartermaster with his speech and intention to return to a life of villainy.   
Merlin just looked at him and sat down on his couch to say: “ Eggsy wouldn’t like this one bit.”

  
Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Merlin knew about Harry’s fondness for his  ~~darling boy~~ protege but that hardly mattered since Chester King deemed the boy unworthy.  
Harry would bring Eggsy under the protection of his new empire. There the boy would develop his full potential as Harry’s partner in crime.

  
“ Eggsy’s our new Arthur now. ”

  
Well shit. Harry didn’t see that coming at all.

  
It would be nice to think of them as star-crossed lovers: Secret meetings under fire fights. Cryptic love letters hidden between pilfered diplomatic cables.  
But that would not be practical for a long term relationship. Also Eggsy had yet to know of his romantic intentions.

  
It’s tedious but Harry was already thinking of blowing up his own bases and dismantling his networks.

  
Harry sighed in defeat.

  
“You didn’t record my monologue just now, did you?“

  
“Maybe.”

  
Smug bastard.


End file.
